


Laundry Day

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Series: Merlin daemons AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Daemons, Gen, his dark materials fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Merlin, plus daemons, in the laundry room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> For briar_pipe <3

Merlin walks into the laundry room, barely able to see over the pile of sheets, shirts and trousers in his arms. Angharad, his [fox](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pale_fox) daemon, guides him to an empty pail so he can dump them in the water.

Gwen smiles at him from the next stool. Damocles, her [woodpecker](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Spotted_Woodpecker) daemon, flies down to Gwen's knee, and Angharad sits between Merlin and Gwen. "Are those all Arthur's?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah," Merlin sighs, separating them out. Angharad smiles at Damocles, who hops a little closer and inclines his head.

She turns her long ears to him, and he says, quietly, "Have you noticed that every Tuesday Arthur gives Merlin extra work?"

Angharad nods. "Why do you think that is?" she asks, as Merlin gets to work on the clothes.

"Hmm," Damocles inclines his head. "Knight training? So there's time?"

"There's knight training most days," Angharad points out. "Is there anything to do with you two?" She grins.

Damocles tips his beak down. "I shouldn't think so, I — well, I suppose he does tend to spend time with Gwen on Wednesdays —"

"There you go then." Angharad smiles. "He must want Merlin to make his clothes nice for Gwen."

Damocles shakes his head. "Do you really think so?"

She fixes him with a stare. "Come on, Damocles. You know how Arthur feels about Gwen. How you feel about Virtia." Damocles doesn't say anything to that.

"It probably is Wednesdays," Gwen pipes up. She's almost done with her laundry, and has taken some of the sheets from Merlin's pile. "She's got a point."

"Well." Damocles hops slightly in embarrassment.

"Don't be so coy about it," Angharad grins. "We think it's brilliant." Merlin grins at Gwen.

"Come on," she says, nudging him with her arm. "We've got another load of these to do before Arthur wants you to fetch his dinner."

"Right. Wouldn't want to be late." Merlin keeps grinning at her, and she just laughs.


End file.
